Petra
by otaku-chocolat
Summary: Petra n'est plus là, Petra est partie. Et elle ne reviendra pas. Mais malgrè ça, la vie continue... et les conneries d'Hanji avec... courage Levi!


**_**_Petra_**_**

**_musique_**: ( à partir de 2min 44 ):**_ watch?v=gvgWH7XyKY0&amp;feature=player_detailpage_**

_Petra, phare dans la nuit noire_

_Petra, plus libre que le vent_

_Petra qui reflétait la vie dans le miroire_

_Petra qui faisait frémir le temps_

_Petra, peut-être fragile au fond, qui sait?_

_Petra, comme le roc, belle et pure comme le lys_

_Petra, flamme d'une bougie qui ne vaiccillait jamais_

_Petra, rose blanche dans les amrilysses_

_Petra, éclat de rire parmis les pleurs_

_Petra..._

_Petra, étoile du berger le soir._

_Petra si petite mais tellement de choses à la fois,_

_Petra dont les yeux reflétaient l'espoir_

_Petra dont nul sang ne pouvait souiller la pureté de sa foie_

_En la victoire, en l'amour, en la liberté_

_Petra qui avait l'air de voler dans son équipement fait d'acier_

_Petra la colombe_

_à qui les ailes de la liberté allaient si bien_

_qui semblait danser au-dessus des murs_

_Petra dont il ne reste rien_

_Petra..._

_Un ange de passage sur Terre_

_Emprisonnée dans une envelôppe corporelle humaine_

_Petra -qui sait?- Venait peut-être de la mer._

_Petra dont le regard se perdait si souvent dans les plaines_

_Voilà ce qu'elle était_

_Petra si belle même dans cette clairière_

_Petra que je ne put pleurer devant cette scène_

_Petra dont le sang macculait la chaire_

_Petra qui semblait regarder le ciel_

_jusqu'au bout, qui rêva de voler_

_tel un oiseau libéré_

_elle bat des ailes, je la vois_

_elle m'enlace et me berce, essuie les larmes qui n'ont pas cesser de couler._

_"Petra, je t'aime, Petra, reviens près de moi!"_

_Ces mots coincés dans ma gorge, je les ai criés_

_Mais je n'ai pas put pleurer une nouvelle fois_

_Adieu Petra, le jour viendra où je te rejoindrai._

_Mais ça ne sera pas tout de suite, après tout ce monde a encore besoin de moi_

_Ce monde que tu faisait vivre_

_Je le protégerait pour toi_

_Jusqu'à mon dernier soupir_

_Levi_

\- Riri qu'est ce que tu fais?

Le petit Caporal sursauta et, dans un geste brusque, fit tomber son pot d'encre qui déversa son contenu sur sa précieuse composition. Rivaille ferma les yeux et se mit un cogiter sur le pourquoi il avait promis à Petra de rester en vie alors que l'envie de se pendre lui démangeait. Bien, s'il ne pouvait pas, il pouvait toujours se servir de cette fichue corde pour étrangler Hanji et faire passer ça pour l'exploit d'une toute nouvelle race de titan mesurant 1m 60, qu'on appelerait titan étrangleur et qui serait sur Terre pour la survie de l'humanité.

Après tout, faire disparaitre une binoclarde hystérique, bruyante, hyperactive, trisomyque, autiste et peut-être zoophile (si on concidérait les titans comme des animaux parce que oui, il y avait vraiment des fois où avec les actions de la brune, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions!) ça ne pouvait qu'être un geste pour la survie de l'Homme et de ses pauvre tympans aussi.

Le beau brun souleva le parchemin trempé d'un air neutre et attarda son regard sur l'état de son pauvre bureau. Hanji, qui, bien que conne comme ses pieds, finis par se rendre compte de l'aura meurtrière de son supérieur, laissa échapper un petit "oups".

-Hanji... Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma chambre?

\- Quoi, il n' y a que Petra qui avait le privilège de mettre un pied au royaume de la propreté?

\- Rends-moi service, va faire chier Erwin et fous-moi la paix!

\- Tu faisais quoi ?

...

Il y avait vraiment des fois où il avait l'impression de parler à un mur.

\- Rien, ça n'a pas d'importance. Simplement, un adieux à quelqu'un... et une promesse à moi-même.

\- OOOOOOOh! Regarde comme Eren est bien en cobaye! s'exclama Hanji en collant son nez comme une tryzomique sur le carreau propre.

Sur le point de craquer, Rivaille attrapa les deux lames qui étaient sur son bureau. Ce serait plus titan égorgeur que titan étrangleur tout compte fait.

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

Je voulais faire un os sur l'un des plus beau couple du monde, le RivaPetra et j'ai eu un petit élan poétique ^ ^ mais je ne voulais oas non plus que la fin soit trop triste. Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographemais je n'ai pas de correcteur auto alors soyez indulgent ^^. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce one-shot

sur ce, big bisous

by otaku-chocolat


End file.
